Amo Te
by emmyloo-x
Summary: What happens when the womanizer Ancient Rome falls in love with the lovely Etruscan empire?  RomexOC


**_Grampa Rome (in my opinion) Doesn't get enough loveeee!_**

**_XD Enjoy!_**

**_-Ciao!_**

* * *

><p>He never intended that he would fall in love with you. You were a beautiful Etruscan woman living in Rome during the span of the Roman Republic; you sparked his attention when his seemingly golden orbs spotted you. Small framed, beautifully tanned, dark hair and a childlike face that spoke love but strength at the same time. It wasn't a wonder why he was attracted to you. Many of the males around knew who you were, and tired getting to you with the comments of "we'll make strong children together," or the occasional, "I can provide you with anything that you want."<p>

But, you denied each male that came your way. Why you did such a thing, he had no idea. With your deluxe beauty, he was certain you could have anyone or thing you wanted. So, what was your problem?

Rome was your problem, but he didn't know that of course. You knew that Roman's didn't look at the beauty of a person, but rather at their strength, but you couldn't help yourself from thinking he was a very beautiful being. The way he smiled, his slightly tan muscular body, just everything about him was beautiful. Everyone knew him. So many women were head over heels for him, including yourself. So many men envied his skill in fighting and ability to get women.

Rarely were the two of you ever apart. Having been the personified Etruscan Empire, you had no say in whether or not you stayed with Rome, because his empire over took yours, fair and square. Though, you did get to spend time with Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt because they enjoyed trips to Rome. You enjoyed spending time with girls, and not always with men.

"Lorem [1] Arria~!"You heard a male voice say from behind you.

"Huh?" you asked, flipping back your black hair. Standing straight, you put the basket of olives onto your hip for support and turned around. You felt your heart flutter as your brown eyes looked into his beaming golden amber orbs. "Lorem Roma." You smiled softly at him. "How was your meeting with Greece and Egypt?"

He smiled ditzily at you, "It was great. Though I don't get why you couldn't come."

"Because I'm really not an empire anymore?" You suggested and began walking towards the house.

He followed you, replying, "That may be true~! But you're part of my empire, you had a right to be there~!"

You smiled as he opened the door for you, "you're right about that~! But, it was just with the Nations of the Mediterranean, not the empires the Nations claimed." You sat the basket on the table and turned to face him.

You felt so small when you were next to him. Your head only reaching his middle torso, you had to look up to get a look into his eyes. "It would've been better if you went." He said.

You shrugged, "I think_ you_ just wanted me there for your own personal reasons." You stepped away from him, smiling slightly.

He followed you again, only this time he grabbed hold of you. Arms wrapped around your waist, he pulled you towards him, and when he spoke you could hear the smile in his voice, "That isn't true~!" he chuckled, "I just wanted people to see how beautiful you are~!"

You laughed slightly, "You lie."

He bent down and leaned his head in the crook of your neck. "Never would I lie about something like that~!"

You had to hold in your giggles when his hands ran upwards, ticking your sides. When they ran downwards again, you let the giggles slip from your lips, telling him you just gave in. his fingers scanned your ticklish body until you were leaning against him for support.

"N-no! S-stop~!" You laughed out when he knocked you over, so you were laying on the ground with him hovering over you.

He looked down at you and smiled softly, "Pulchra es [2]."

You blushed and turned your face to the side, "You lie."

He chuckled, "No~! It's very true! You're almost too beautiful~!"

You looked forward and stuck your tongue out at him, "It isn't a wonder why Italy is as much as a flirt as you are."

"What did my little grandson tell you~!" He demanded.

"Oh nothing… Just that my beauty could rule the world." You smiled cheekily.

"Aha~! That's very true!" he rubbed his face against your own, "See? Even my little Italy thinks your beautiful~!"

You laughed at his silly tactics. Running a small hand through his hair, you sighed, "Roma." He looked down at you, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything~!" He smiled goofily at you.

You smiled, "Well ever since you overtook my empire…" you started, "I've been…. More attracted to you."

He stared at you for a moment, "Attracted as in…?"

"As in…." you nibbled your bottom lip, "I'm in love with you."

He stared again. "I've never felt for a woman like I feel for you." He said, "It's almost a foreign feeling… Most of the women I'm with, I have no feelings for… well, they're all beautiful… But not as beautiful as you."

You could only stare at him as he said, "Amo te [3]." He leaned his face down slowly and captured your lips in a mind boggling kiss. His large calloused hand ran down your sides, stopping at your thighs. Gripping said body part, he lifted you up so he could press his lips harder against your own. Quickly, the lip lock turned into a passion dance, involving both of your tongues.

When he finally pulled away from you, eyes half lidded, you smiled, "I hope Italy doesn't come back soon."

He purred in your ear, "Let's hope so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1-It's supposed to be Latin for "hello" but I got if from Google, so only god knows if it's right. And the reason I didn't put it in Italian is because back when the Roman's overtook the Etruscan empire, Latin, Greek, and some Sanskrit were the major languages spoken in Italy. <strong>_

_**2-you're so beautiful.**_

_**3-I love you.**_


End file.
